Amour à sens unique
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: On croit tous au grand amour. Et lui aussi y croyait. Peut-être un peu trop ...


_**Amour à sens unique.**_

Rentrant de mission, qui de nouveau a été une catastrophe, Natsu et Grey ne disaient mots. En vérité, les deux garçons voulaient être seulement tout les deux pour la remplir, sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévus.

* * *

La mission consistait à attraper un voleur aux alentours de Crocus. D'après les sources de leur commanditaire, le voyou se terrait dans les montagnes non loin de la capitale. N'ayant besoin d'aucunes informations supplémentaires, les deux mages commencèrent donc les recherches.

Ils arpentèrent les sentiers un peu perdu dans les montages. Il s'agissait là d'une idée de Grey. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle était loin d'être stupide. En effet, leur cible étant un voleur, il était tout à fait normal qu'il habitait dans un lieu reculé. Les deux amis marchèrent donc toute la journée, sans vraiment rien à se dire. L'ambiance était tendue. Natsu essayait de faire de l'humour, de temps en temps, mais le mage de glace semblait plus froid et distant que d'habitude. Presque gêné. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

Le rose et le brun s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un lit où passait une rivière, un peu à l'écart du sentier qu'ils empruntaient. Grey déposa ses affaires dans un périmètre assez loin de celui de Natsu.

 **\- Hé ! Dis que j'pus aussi !** Plaisanta le chasseur de dragon.

Le chasseur de démon ne répondit rien. Il se contenta simplement de le regarder blasé puis de se coucher, dos à son ami. Le mage de feu s'approcha alors doucement de son compagnon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule du brun de sorte à pouvoir le retourner. Ce qu'il fit. Puis il plaça son visage en face du sien pour mieux le voir. Natsu remarqua alors de légères rougeurs sur les joues de Grey.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'ordinaire tu m'aurais déjà envoyé un coup en pleine gueule ...**

Le brun planta son regard ténébreux dans celui onyx du rose. Mais il ne répondit rien, au début. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. L'un lisait de l'inquiétude, l'autre de la tristesse. Puis la mage de glace brisa le silence :

 **\- Je suis fatigué. Tu devrais également aller te coucher ...**

 **\- Pas si je suis loin de toi ! On est ami je te rappelle ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne peux pas intervenir immédiatement, je m'en voudrais !** Assura Natsu.

Ce dernier posa ses affaires et s'installa tranquillement aux côtés de son ami.

* * *

Grey constata une chose avec Natsu : il bougeait énormément dans son sommeil. Plusieurs fois le mage de glace reçu des coups de poings et de pieds. Mais il ne répliquait pas. Savoir le rose aussi près de lui l'apaisait. Seulement, le mage de feu ressentait-il la même chose ? Difficile à dire si on ne lui demandait pas ... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ce serait trop honteux pour lui ...

Soudain, des bras entourèrent sa taille. Natsu. Il dormait encore et sans doute devait-il rêver qu'il enlaçait quelqu'un.

 **\- Ignir ...** Murmurait le rose à l'oreille de Grey (oui, il était aussi proche !) **Je t'aime ... Tu me manques ...**

Le cœur du brun se serra. C'était à la fois tellement mignon et triste ... Il aurait voulut que ces paroles lui soient adressées ... A quoi pensait-il, au juste ? Natsu est juste un "ami" rien de plus. Cette simple idée l'empêchait de dormir. La réalité est si ... si cruelle. Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme on l'espère ?! Cette question repassait sans cesse dans la tête de Grey depuis que ses sentiments pour le chasseur de dragon avant commencé. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur la main de son camarade de guilde. Puis il en versa d'autre. Il essayait de pleurer le plus discrètement possible.

 **\- Grey ? Tu pleures ?**

Le chasseur de démon dégagea un de ses bras et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il était face à lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le brun pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud du rose s'écraser contre son visage. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

 **\- Je t'ai fais du mal ?**

 _"Pire que ça ..."_ pensa le ténébreux.

 **\- Oui ... Enfin non ! Oublie ! T'y es pour rien !**

 **\- Attends ! Je comprends plus rien moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ?!**

 **\- Parce que ... C'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on aborde librement !** Se défendit Grey.

Natsu parut réfléchir un instant. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et fixa son ami avec effroi _. "C'est bon, il a compris ..."_ se dit le brun.

 **\- Le mieux est que tu oublies ce à quoi tu viens de penser. Ça vaut mieux. Pour nous deux crois-moi.**

 **\- Tu ... Tu t'es fait violer ?!** S'écria le mage de feu

 **\- QUOI ?!**

 **\- Ah. Bon ben c'était pas ça ...**

Grey se tapa la main sur son front. Mais quelle idée stupide venait de lui traverser l'esprit ?! Mais c'était justement ça qui avait fait fondre son cœur de glace. Sa manière de détourner les choses et son sourire. C'était les deux éléments principaux qui jouaient une place importante dans sa personnalité.

 **\- Bon, je donne ma langue à Happy. Mais sache juste que si tu veux te confier, je sais écouter. Et si t'as besoin de pleurer, je suis également des bras qui peuvent t'entourer.**

 **\- ... Merci ...**

Natsu ouvrit grand les bras et invita Grey à s'installer contre lui. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il hésita un moment. Il s'offrait à lui, alors pourquoi refuser ? Qu'en penserait les autres à la guilde ? Et puis tant pis, cette scène restera entre eux. Le brun se cala confortablement contre le torse du rose. Puis des bras se refermèrent sur lui. Instinctivement, les deux mages fermèrent les yeux et s'allongèrent. Le chasseur de démon pleurait, mais faiblement. Le chasseur de dragon, quant à lui, lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Bientôt, ils furent emportés par Morphée au royaume des songes ...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux ne fit allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Grey et Natsu reprirent tranquillement leur mission. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le voleur. Il essaya de s'échapper, mais comme il avait affaire à des mages de Fairy Tail, ce ne fut pas tâche aisée. Cependant, il réussit néanmoins à s'échapper. Mais avant, il avait pris soin de blesser Natsu à l'épaule. Beaucoup trop de sang s'échappait de sa blessure. Il devait absolument être soigné ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, le brun retourna au près de la rivière et prépara ce qu'il lui fallait pour penser ses blessures. Le mage de glace déchira donc un bout de sa chemise et le trempa dans l'eau. Il s'apprêta à bander le bras du rose quand le dernier l'en empêcha.

 **\- C'est bon, ça va. C'est qu'une petite coupure de rien du tout ...**

 **\- Tu plaisante j'espère ! Il t'a presque arraché le bras ! Laisse-moi au moins finir ton bandage.**

Alors que le brun s'appliquait à soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait la blessure, Natsu, lui regarda le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées.

 **\- Grey. J'avais déjà compris ce que tu avais hier.** Dit-il soudain.

Le chasseur de démon écarquilla les yeux. A-t-il vraiment compris ou est-ce encore une farce ?

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner de faux espoirs hier soir. Mais tu semblais tellement malheureux. Je vais sans doute te briser le coeur mais je te le dis quand même : j'aime Lucy. Oh, et garde ça pour toi, s'il te plait. Et moi je garderai ton secret pour moi. D'accord ?**

Le rose tourna le regard vers le brun. Il avait arrêté toute activité et regardait dans le vide. Il serrait violemment les poings.

 **\- Tu peux toujours tenter avec Jubia, non ?** Demanda le mage de feu, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
